Whiskey
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: In the midst of a midsummer, his only company now is a glass of whiskey and a torn kingdom. Contains Hansla/Iceburns/Helsa #12DaysOfFrozenDrabble #DayFour


**Whiskey  
**DAY FOUR

**A**_** 12 Days of Frozen**_** Drabble**_**  
**_Main Character(s): Hans

* * *

**What's this?:** A 12-day drabble writing for the Frozen fandom. You may do this as well for your self-motivational writing process!

**Listen up:** I am allowing anyone to expand my written drabbles. However, I need to see credits. Otherwise, it's called "plagiarism" or, well, basically "stealing" one's ideas or work.

* * *

The hot summer night should have felt amazing to him. There was finally some heat, some smell of the fresh sea and some lively forms. But instead, he felt numb. Perhaps it had been the three bottles of whiskey he had recently chugged down or perhaps it had been the stale taste of the supposed warm bread served to him during dinner. Either way, he didn't like the heat. Instead, he wanted the crisp chill of winter.

Hans wished for the beauty of the white flakes falling on summer grass, the cold breeze that blew against his face and the laughter of children while building a snowman. He knew he has to wait until November to have such. But right now, he just wants to feel the coolness of it. There was only one person that can bring winter to summer, but much to his drunk dismay, she's gone.

She's dead.

His blood boiled at the thought of it and without much hesitation, he grabbed another bottle of the alcoholic whiskey. He stared at the contents of the transparent bottle blankly, yet his mind wired so wildly. With a corkscrew, he popped his fresh new bottle open before pouring himself a generous amount on his glass.

The double doors of the dining hall opened to reveal Anna in her black, mourning clothes. Hans stared at her blankly, waiting for her to scold him. But instead, she wrapped her arms around herself, staring at Hans in surprise.

"Came to join the party, princess?" Hans slurred blandly as he swallowed the alcohol that burned his throat. But he didn't mind the burn of it in his throat. In fact, the burn never bothered him anyway.

"You missed the Eulogy." Anna said with a stoic expression, before nodding towards his current activity. "I had to make an impromptu out of it. You know that she would have wanted you to do it."

"What? So that Arendelle would sympathize? Ever since the Great Thaw, the kingdom has been nothing but a humongous plastic bag filled with fake commoners." Hans said haughtily as he stared at the fireplace, as if that would help him calm his nerves. "I hate to break it to you, Anna. But I'd rather stay away from the wandering eyes of your people than to see how much bullshit they show sympathy upon the death of their queen."

"Hans, you are the King of Arendelle. They're _your _people now, not mine. Don't you think it's a duty enough to _at least _be there for your wife's funeral?" Anna finally snapped at him. "If you love her—"

The blood rose up to Hans' head as he stood from his seat and slammed his glass of whiskey against the mahogany table furiously. "Don't question my love for her!" He was exhaling fire and inhaling it back like a bull. "She's **dead**, Anna! She's gone, gone _forever. _Don't you think I already know that? So don't push me to do something that'll be the death of me, much less yours. Just leave, Anna."

Hans slumped his body carelessly back on the seat as he chugged down his whiskey, almost choking by the sudden speed of the liquid forcing down his throat.

"Have it your way." Anna said in a small voice, her face remained stoic, the way she had entered. She turned her back on him and closed the double doors, leaving a resounding echo in the dining hall.

It took Hans minutes to recover from his anger. Much of the inevitable, his anger drew furious tears. He rose from his seat and threw his glass towards the burning fire before him. The rest of any material he could carry followed. His anger raged like the flicker of the burning fire. When he had enough and had already earned splinters on his hand after scratching it against wood, he lied on the carpeted floor.

His head ached with a combination of the alcohol and the pain. Everything he's ever wanted and everything that he's ever loved was gone. He didn't care if Arendelle was his to rule now. Because what's to ruling a kingdom with a dead queen who's body is still lost in the sea?

* * *

**AN: **Wow, that's some intense drunkard Hans right there. This drabble is something I thought of whilst going over Hans's biography in Disney Wikia. He can be a very angry person, so perhaps there's a possibility that he often drowns his anger and pain with a few bottles of alcoholic beverages. Expansion for this drabble is acceptable; just remember to ask permission from me. I hope you like this drabble and tune in tomorrow for another 12 Days of Frozen drabble.


End file.
